This invention relates to an adaptor device for converting a conventional male bed urinal to female use by connecting the adaptor to the opening of a urinal container. The adaptor is fabricated from a soft, flexible, water impervious material with a contoured opening designed for placement against a female's genital area. The adaptor device is designed to permit a female user confined to a bed to micturate in a prone or supine position.
While the male urinal container has been devised for the convenience of bedridden men, allowing urination without difficulty or discomfort, no equivalent device has been devised for women that can be used while a woman remains in a comfortable supine position. Such restricted positioning is often required after back or hip surgery. Conventionally, a convalescing woman must either leave her bed to visit a commode or use a bed pan which requires often a substantial and intolerable effort to raise the hips for positioning over a bed pan. While in extreme cases a woman may require catherization, this is an uncomfortable and painful experience. The need for a device that is as convenient to use as a male bed urinal, which is simply a pitcher-like container with a suitable size opening, is apparent.
It is particularly desirable to have available a device to permit a female to urinate under hygenic conditions without having to move from a supine position. Because many post-surgery conditions require minimized movement, even the process of elevating the buttock for use of a bed pan, can be dangerous as well as painful. Where use of a bed pan is simply an inconvenience and a discomfort, the experience can nevertheless be psychologically disagreeable to both the patient and attendant. Occasionally such use can result in spillage and unhygenic conditions.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an inexpensive device that can be adapted to conventional hospital equipment, but can be discarded to maintain strict hygenic conditions.